I Will Show You A Sweet Dream Tonight
by ChildofStorms
Summary: I never thought that this would happen. Total bliss, yet a horrid NiGtHmArE in the making. Sasusaku slight ShikaIno Read at your own risk, no lemons, but adult situations, blood, and a stalker vampire. Vamp Fic
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE:**

I'm running. There's something behind me, sometimes I thought that my life would be a simple, easy life.

Well, heck, we all wish that!

I looked behind me and saw the shadows moving closer. I again hated myself for my ability to track any type of death, even the undead ones.

A hand grabbed my hair and pulled me into a stony embrace. He whispered in my ear quietly, "I'm sorry, Sakura." His face curved around mine, his lips close to my ear. His breathe went down my neck, making me shiver. He slowly grasped my chin, lifting it up. I scrunched my eyes shut.

Oh god, why me?

I waited for his lips to touch my neck, for those fangs to protrude from his mouth.

I waited for death.


	2. Peeking Tom

First chapter to my new story. This was made from my cousin and my sleepless nights. Hope you enjoy.

Ring

Ring

Oh god, one more ring and I was gonna kill that stupid phone. I moved my pink hair out of my face and looked out the window to see that it was still raining. It always rains in New York.

I looked at the phone and sighed, it rang again and without thinking I answered. Ino was talking on the line, "hello?"

"Hey!" I heard a sharp gasp from the other line, "Well finally, you answered! I thought I was trying to call a dead guy." I suppressed a snicker. "Yea and the dead guy is going to come over and eat your brains for disturbing her sleep!" She laughed.

"Hey, my boyfriend and I are going to that new exhibit about those pieces of the Titanic they discovered! Wanna come?" I quickly looked over to my Calendar to see I was free for the day. "Uh, sure, I'll see you in an hour."

I heard a shrieking yes from the phone. I quickly hanged up and got out of bed to dress. I stepped into my shower and washed my hair. I stepped out after a couple of minutes in the wash and I went over to my mirror and defogged it. I heard a squeak behind me and I quickly looked across my shoulder, checking for and vermin or a pervy man. I saw nothing.

"Stupid house, making creepy noises." I thought about that crate up in the attic and immediately shook my head. No way did my "adventurous" parents bring the curse of Dracula to New York from Romania. I looked back at the stairs to the attic, thinking about that crate. I shuddered again and stepped back to the mirror.

I went to defog the mirror and shrieked my head off. I saw a pale young man in the reflection. His black hair looked mangled, yet stylish. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he needed _a lot _of sleep. As I looked at him, he started to give me a devilish smile.

This brought me back to freaking reality. I looked behind me and saw no one. I turned my gaze to the mirror again and saw nothing. I looked around the whole mirror's reflection and I caught my breath. The attic door was open.

I screamed. "Oh My God! It is Dracula's Curse!" I quickly pulled my clothes on, not caring about my hair and still pulling on my boots, I slipped out the door.

I swore, I saw the man laughing from my attic window. I got into my Mustang and headed for the Museum. It was when I was driving that I realized he must have been in there while I was sleeping. I quickly checked my neck, letting go of the wheel. I held my neck for almost a minute until I realized I was going to run over an old granny. I slapped myself and continued towards the museum.

I finally made it to the museum. I saw Ino and Shikamaru waiting for me. Ino, a pretty blonde, went to hug me, but saw my scared face. "Oh no! Did you your parents DIE!?" I stared at her face. "What was it? A Disease? A Accident? A Train? Uh, uh, oh! Did they run into a tree?"

I was about to kill her whileShikamaru laughed behind me. She turned away from me "That poor little tree." She cried out. "What did you do to deserve us evil humans to run into you and cover you in our blood?"

"Geez! That's not it! This weird pervert was in my house, that's all you freaking annoying Tree Hugger!" Still, she didn't shut up. She continued her little pity party for the trees while on her knees. However, Shikamaru was looking at me. His shaggy brown hair slightly brushed against his face, his eyes full of concern. I looked back at him, and then I went over to Ino. "Get up you dummy, lets' go check out those rusty hunks of metal."

After about thirty minutes in line, we finally got in. We past the Restaurant and headed towards the exhibit. Ino's nose twitched. "Oh no, it couldn't be." I looked at her with a confused look, "That restaurant has SUSHI!" Shikamaru hit her against the head. She lurched forward, and then continued her happy walk while repeatedly calling out Sushi. I shook my head and we followed her.

The pieces of the ship rested in a large courtyard. The half of the bow was located at the far end of the wide space.

We walked over to it but stopped half way. There, connected to the wall, was the grand staircase. The clock was placed right over it. We walked up to it and looked at the carved angels on the banister. I leaned over to touch it, and suddenly felt eyes watching me.

Oh no. I looked behind me and saw no one. I heard in my head, a song about angels singing. I quickly straightened up and looked around again. I was going to land in an asylum, I know it!

I went over to Shikamaru. "I have to get out of here, now!" I saw him understand. He quickly grabbed Ino and we walked out of the room. We passed the restaurant. "No! Sushi!" Ino screamed. I stared at her, how did Shikamaru put up with this? "Fine, I can do that." I said. We walked into the restaurant, and to me, into a living chamber of horror filled with fish, dead fish, fish painted walls, the smell of fish, and tables decorated with fish!

"Sushi! Wasabi!" I heard Ino shout. I was going to kill her. She sat down and started to order. Half way through our meal, she looked up "So, who's paying?" I looked down at her sushi, which added up to over a hundred dollars.

"Heck no." I said with a serious face.

"I'll pay, again" Shikamaru sighed. "Oh, Ino, get a job!" he added.

"Thank you Shikamaru! You saved my grocery money from Ino's bottomless stomach!" I said while giving him a light hug. He laughed.


	3. The Meeting

I drove back home and walked out of the car. I locked the car behind me, and heading to my door, I started to sing a funny song I had heard. I walked into the door. "Honey I'm home." I said, throwing my jacket and purse onto the couch.

I walked up to the kitchen and grabbed water from the fridge. I then walked over to my room. I took my boots off and opened the closet to put them in. I quickly closed it again, dropping my glass. Oh, my, god. I quickly grabbed my phone and was about to dial 911 when the phone suddenly died. The closet opened and out stepped the pervy young coot. "Now now, lets' not get the cops involved shall we?"

Adrenaline carved his every feature into my mind. I realized he wasn't a man, just an 18 or 17 year old boy.

He grimaced. "I am not a boy!" he shrieked, feeling weak, I tried to run to the door, but he stopped me before I moved an inch. He smiled at me, revealing his fangs. He laughed as my green eyes went wide with shock. "Now, Sa-Ku-Ra, why don't you just calm down. I'm not going to harm you." I screamed

"Well I'm going to hurt you!" I whapped him across the head, and guess what! It didn't do squat!

"My hand, oh God! Ouch!" I held my hurt hand against my chest. He stared at me, his black eyes watching me hurt myself. "I didn't know you were a masochist."

I looked at him, "At least I'm not a pervert watching girls in the shower!" He glared at me, and suddenly I found myself thrown onto the bed. "I am not a pervert!" He declared angrily.

"Oh really?" I said snidely. "Then tell me, why were you in my bathroom, watching me dress, and why are you holding me while I'm on the bed?" I said with a mocking tone.

He immediately disappeared and then I heard a loud thump in the attic. As soon as he left, shattering noises filled the whole house as the light bulbs shattered. I grabbed my slugger bat and I grabbed my flashlight.

"Oh god, this is worse than that vacation at the castle in Germany." I mumbled. I screamed as I stepped on broken glass. Suddenly he was right there. "Geez, lay out a blood trap to get me to come." I looked down and saw blood pooling on the ground. I looked back at him, ready for him to attack like a shark does at the smell of blood.

Instead, he got out the first aid kit and treated my wound. He looked up at me and smiled. "Well, Sakura, you sure like causing yourself physical pain!" I stared at him. "Why were you up there in the attic?" I asked warily. He stared at me, obviously debating whether to answer.

"Well, why is my coffin in your house?" I was taken aback. "M-My parents discovered your coffin in Dracula's castle and they shipped it over here to be put in a Museum.

"My, father's castle you say?" I tried not to laugh at his dumbfounded look. "Wait, what year is it?" I started to crack up. "2009 Sir." I said mockingly.

"I've been asleep for 300 freaking years?" He exclaimed.

Ok, I fess up; I started to laugh my head off.

He glared at me. "Hari har har. It's not like you spent three-fourths of your life in a stupid, lonely box."

"Well, a couple decades earlier and you would have been crucified on a cross for claiming to be undead." I said with a smile. He glared at me again. Then with a smile, he replied. "Any sooner and I would have missed out with a lovely snack." He said, looking at me.

"Try me, you big zombie." I said, with an evil smile. Fangs fell from his upper jaw. He edged closer to me. "I am so going to love being your room mate!" Ok, I admit it, I screamed my head off.

I looked at him. "Can you go up to the attic so I can sleep now?"

grumbling, I watch him open the door and clamber up into the shadows. He popped his head down from the opening. "By the way, my name is Sasuke." I waited till the door closed, then I walked up to the door and closed the bolt lock.

After cleaning the glass and changing the light bulbs, I took a long, hot shower. I got out and put my nice Pjs on, slipping into my mega comfort bed. I was nearly asleep, when I heard a glass shatter down stairs.

"Sasuke…" I grumbled. I took my bat, ready to kick his stupid batness. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Stop it right there!" I called out. I was, of course, rewarded with a knife to my throat. "Now miss, be quiet, or my grip might slip." I felt like screaming, but instead, I sent a silent scream, hoping the psychic bat boy would hear it.

He did.

The thief let out a small grunt as he dropped like, well, a bat hit by a rock; a hard UNDEAD rock. Sasuke walked toward me, and embraced me quietly. I felt like I should struggle, but I didn't. I don't know why, but I was starting to like this guy. "Heh, I like you too, Saku-chan." I growled, stupid mind reading vampire.

I kicked him off. "Ok! My nerves are officially fried. Go back to your stupid crate so I can sleep in peace!" He gave off a guilty vibe. "Uh, your bed? Was that the broken piece of wood that I saw?" My heart dropped. "What did you do?"

This got a nervous laugh out of him. "Well, what I didn't do might not be positively true, but I persay I did break you bed while saving you, would I be, and hopefully I won't, dead. Again?" I glared at him. "Oh no, not dead, just permanently scarred."

He let out a little yipe and ran to the attic. I heard him saying as he ran, "You can't get me!" I screamed in frustration and went up the attic door. I immediately regretted it as the door closed and locked on me. "Oh crap."

"Yippie! You visited me!" He said happily. "Wanna sleep in the coffin too?" He looked at me, patting the coffin. "Bite me." I growled. I immediately regretted that. "Ok!" He said. I screamed as he disappeared. He grabbed be from behind and caressed my neck.

"No, not yet, go to bed, and good afternoon."


	4. Accidents Happen

I felt something watch me. I pulled my eyes open and saw Ino looking at me, her face inches from mine. I screamed my head off, thinking for a sec that it was Sasuke. "Hey, hey Sakura, want to come to the national forest with me?" I peered out of the covers, glaring at her.

"Why" I asked.

"Cause Sasuke told me to ask you." Ino replied. My blood went cold. "You know Sasuke, and you never told me." She started to clean her nails. "Yea, my family knew him before they died." I grimaced. Everyone knew they died in a hunting accident. Apparently a huge, deformed wolf attacked them.

I heard Sasuke chuckle from the doorway. "Hey Ino!" He said casually. He then glared at her. "I told you to let her sleep in; she got her life scared out of her last night."

shikamaru then stepped into the room. "Hey, Ino told me to come over and…" He looked at me. I quickly covered myself with the blanket screaming for them to get out. About 20 minutes later, I went into my family room, fully dressed, to see them sleeping on my authentic leather couch.

"Oh no! Ino stop drooling on my couch!" I screamed. She jumped five feet into the air with surprise, and then slipped back into unconsciousness. I went up to her and slapped her awake. I walked over to Shikamaru but he was awake. That left one more intruder to awaken.

I walked up into the attic, and opened the coffin lid. He was sound asleep, lucky. I looked around his coffin to see pictures of Romania and a Home Sweet Home carved into the wood. I poked him, "hey you!" I shouted.

I closed the lid and I heard a big thump as he tried to sit up. "What the heck was that for?" He whimpered as he opened the coffin. He looked at me and pulled me in. "Oh no, help Shikamaru!" He laughed. "He can't hear you now." His breathe went down my neck, chilling me. His hand went over my hands holding them. I flinched from his touch; it was like he was ice.

I tried to open the lid, but it was too heavy. "Ha-ha." He said snidely. I glared at him in the dark, "Let me go, I'm not your dinner." He shuffled around to look at me.

"But you look so yummy." He said quietly. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but he sounded sad. He caressed my neck and slowly began to drift off to sleep. I lay there on edge while he happily snored. I turned around to see if I could use my back as leverage against the lid, but I ended up falling on him, waking him up.

"Careful love, I'm not completely human." He said quietly. I saw an angry look in his eyes. He grabbed my head and put in on his chest. "Go to sleep." I panicked, there was no heartbeat coming from him, but suddenly I felt drowsy. I tried to fight the feeling, but you really can't fight against a being stronger than you. I slowly went to sleep, tired beyond belief.

My conscious told me to wake up and run, but my body digressed that thought. "Go to sleep, Sakura." He whispered in my ear, He reached down and kissed my neck. "Go _to_ sleep, so I can show you a sweet dream tonight." He pushed me against the side of the coffin and kissed me gently.

He started to kiss my harder, all the while pushing me against the coffin's wall. I looked at his eyes and terror filled me for a brief second before I was washed away by him again.

His eyes were red.

He started to push my shirt off my neck all the while kissing me, making me unable to think. His lips went down slowly from my mouth to my neck. The brief feeling of teeth scraping against my skin caused me to snap out of my stupor.

I screamed, slapping him hard enough that it broke my hand. His eyes returned to his regular black. He looked at me with shock. "Sakura, I'm sorry, oh god, your hand." He tried to grab my hand to look at it, but I pushed him away in anger and fear. The lid opened and I stumbled out, crying.

Shikamaru and Ino watched me as I closed the attic door and locked it. "Let me guess, he tried to bite you?" Ino said seriously. I gaped at her. We all heard a loud crash from the attic, and saw Sasuke jump out the window. "God riddance, you bloodsucking jerk." Shikamaru said grimly.

Ino looked offended at this. We both looked at her. "What's wrong?" She looked at me. "Sasuke was part of my family's friends. He saved me when my parents died. It's offensive that you're mocking him." She said sullenly. I stared at her. "Ino, he's been asleep for 300 years, you can't possibly know him." Ino shook her head, but didn't say anything else.

We went to the hospital to check out my hand. They wrapped it up, saying it was a minor fracture. Frankly, I didn't believe them. It hurts too much to be a minor injury!

Shikamaru decided to take me to my favorite ice cream shop, picking up the tastiest one for me, cheesecake with blackberries. I swallowed it down, not pausing for breath. We drove back home and watched a Dracula movie, which frankly, didn't help my nerves.

I was gonna kill Ino for picking out this movie. We were at the part when the girl was about to be sucked dry when the wall to our left, by the door, caved in. A huge wolf lumbered in, looked around and started to charge at me.

In a split second, Ino was in front of me. She smashed into the wolf, sending it sprawling onto the floor. Another wolf entered the room and caught her by surprise. The wolf bit her in the stomach and sent Ino flying against the fireplace. She collapsed in a small heap, utterly spent.

The wolf looked a Shikamaru and brushed him aside like an ant. He landed on the now torn up leather couch unconscious. The wolf walked up to me and grabbed me in his jaws. The other one had recovered by now and had turned into a human.

I saw him write a note on the wall, with what it looked like, Ino's blood. It said I was to be held ransom for Dracula's son's life. "Sasuke!" I gasped. The human Werewolf looked at me and hit me across the head.

I last remembered praying that Sasuke wouldn't die.


	5. Nightmare turned Fairytale

I woke up with a dim throbbing in my head. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by a pack of Werewolves. "Crap." I whispered. All the heads turned to me as I uttered that word. I shrank in fear.

Oh, yea calling me a chicken? How about at least 20 Werewolves and these things are like gigantic wolves, surround you and they all look hungry. You would gasp too.

A big wolf walked up to me and shifted into his human form. It was Shikamaru's father. The other wolves revered him with respect, causing me to think that he was the leader.

He looked at me, and started to talk. "Hello, Sakura. Thank you so much for becoming our hostage." A cold pit formed in my stomach and he laughed at my fear. A snowflake landed on my hand and melted away. He saw this and laughed again.

"Just like this snowflake, your love with that Vampire will be destroyed." A tear formed on my eye, and it slowly fell to the ground, turning to ice. I knew two things.

I was to be their bait so that they could kill Laurence.

And I was too attached to him to allow them to do that.

I started to form a plan in my head. Maybe, just maybe, it would work.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the house. Something was off. Maybe it was the BIG, cough, big hole in the wall. He ran in to see Shikamaru nursing a hurt Ino. "What happened, and where's Sakura?" He said calmly. But inside he felt nothing but panic.

Where was she?

Ino turned to him, and after coughing up a good amount of blood, she replied hoarsely. "Werewolves, they took her." She doubled over retching blood again. "Are you gonna be ok, Ino?" Shikamaru panicked. She nodded. "I'll be able to," Cough, "Fight in an hour or two." She cringed again.

"Ok, I'll go hunt down those wolves." Laurence grumbled as he grabbed a tree and hoisted it on his shoulder. He ran into the forest, praying he'll get to her in time.

* * *

I had escaped, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy. I heard a howl behind me.

Oh god no. I jumped over a fallen tree, scratching my legs on the branches. A hard yank on my hair forced my hair band off. I continued to run, hoping to find a street or town. I was running like this for 2 minutes when they surrounded me.

"Well, I didn't know you were so desperate to leave our hospitality!" Shikamaru's father said with mock sadness. I glared at him, wondering if I could run. "Now, now, Sakura. I think we should stop here. This spot is perfect for our little play."

I glanced uncertainly around me as the wolves circled in. I let out a silent prayer that it wouldn't be painful. I took a chance. I bolted to the left, towards the biggest opening. I was swept off my feet and I crashed onto the ground. A wolf climbed on top of me, baring his fangs. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

* * *

Sasuke was running at top speed, dodging the trees as they came in front of him. He heard a scream and stopped suddenly. He headed towards the noise but was stop by 10 wolves.

"You just never leave us alone, do you?" He snarled the sound bouncing off the trees. "Where's the girl?" He growled.

"Oh, don't worry; we got her nice and bloody." One said.

"Does the big bad bat miss his teddy bear? "Came from the other one.

"Ha-ha, lets' give her back boys, in a doggie bag."

The wolves started to howl in laughter at that. He took that chance to attack. He grabbed the tree branch next to him and snapped it against the three wolves that he had heard.

They yipped as they were thrown clear across the clearing. Unfortunately, he broke the branch doing that. The wolves he attack didn't get back up again, but the other ones had him surrounded now.

They all attack at once, but immediately backed up when a wolf fell dead with a hole in its head. They all turned around to see Shikamaru holding a rifle and Ino looking extremely ticked off.

Ino suddenly joined the fight, letting off roundhouse kicks and constantly boxing an unsuspecting wolf's ears. Two wolves went down and Ino looked up at Sasuke.

"Go save her!" She thought. He nodded and ran towards Sakura, hoping, and even praying that she was still breathing.

* * *

Pain, the only word I knew; and not just a word. My life was based around it, shaping my every emotion. The pack leader kicked me again and I went flying. I landed roughly on a sharp rock that cut into my side.

One of the wolves went up to me, and started to drag me around in the brambles. I cried out as a bramble stuck into the soft skin of my inner arm. "Oh, you poor girl, I guess Sasuke really isn't going to come." The leader said sadly. "Your existence is useless now."

He took out a sharp knife and was moving to cut my neck when he stiffened and turned to look at the north side of the clearing. I looked around hazily and saw Sasuke standing there, extremely angry.

Dark energy poured out of his skin, surrounding him in a dark cloud. His eyes became a bloodthirsty red. He suddenly appeared in front of The pack leader. He grinned wickedly at him, then his hand went through his chest, tearing up his heart and the wolf fell dead.

Sasuke turned his gaze to the wolf that had dragged me around and it suddenly ignited in a blazing fire. He disappeared again and the wolves started to cry out in pain, One second the wolf would have a tail, then the next it would be gone; and so would its head.

This continued until the last wolf was dead. With blood covering him and the fresh snow, Sasuke reappeared and started to walk towards me, his eyes still red. I hurriedly got to my feet, my broken bones hurting like crazy.

I uttered a little gasp and then he started to run to me. I turned to flee, running around the wolves bloody corpses that rested on the now red snow.

I'm running. Sasuke was behind me, blood lust pouring out of him like that black cloud. I looked behind me and saw that he was moving closer.

A hand grabbed my hair and pulled me into a stony embrace. He whispered in my ear quietly, "I'm sorry, Sakura." His face curved around mine, his lips close to my ear. His breathe went down my neck, making me shiver.

He slowly grasped my chin, lifting it up. I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh god, why me? I waited for his lips to touch my neck, for those fangs to protrude from his mouth.

A small tear fell down my face, coming to rest on his hand. He stiffened as it turned to ice on his cold skin.

"Sasuke, it's me." I said quietly. I twisted as much as I could in his grip and kissed him. I looked at him, cringing as I felt his fangs on my lips.

His eyes started to turn pale grey again, and the dark cloud evaporated. "Sakura, you're safe." He mumbled. He embraced me and tilted his head to kiss me better.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Next time I'll show you a sweet dream…."


End file.
